TrusTa
---- TrusTa'' ('''gdrusta' on Twitch, trustard on Amino, TrusTa on Discord) is a very talented and extremely skilled Swedish player and level creator in Geometry Dash who is rapidly gaining popularity after completing several hard demons such as Bloodbath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfEe3VkjxKA Sakupen Hell, Red World Rebirth, and The Flawless. Many people say that he is the best player in the world due to him completing Sakupen Hell, once thought of as an impossible demon, and the fact that Surv and Riot have quit (though both have apparently returned shortly afterwards). History On June 17th, 2016, TrusTa became the ninth person to beat Bloodbath. This victory gained him many subscribers and much popularity (with over 62,000 subscribers). He also completed Bloodbath a second time, utilizing the alternate "Michigun route" in that level on October 23rd, 2016 with his first try. On August 14th, 2016, TrusTa became the first to beat and verify Sakupen Hell by Noobas legitimately – a demon once thought impossible. This gained him nearly three thousand more subscribers on YouTube and the unofficial title of the "Best Geometry Dash Player in the World."On September 2nd, 2016, after Surv, the initial verifier of the level, quit, TrusTa has been asked to verify Yatagarasu. He said he may nerf the level to make it slightly easier. He finally verified the level, ironically on January 13, 2017 (Friday the 13th), reaching 95%, 87%, 73%, 64%, 63%, 58%, 57% three times, 50% a few times, 34-95% once and 36-100% once in the process.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgGKx0pk_wo It is currently #3 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. TrusTa has also started a trend of levels called "Multi-levels," in which he (or another player) duplicates a map within the same level, meaning the player has to complete it twice (sometimes three times) in a row. TrusTa beat Hypersonic on September 23rd, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBEqwO1A5h4 Achievements This is TrusTa's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Levels Hard Levels * emiscent (unrated) * Hells Wave Challenge (unrated) - A simple wave challenge level. * Multi Clubstep - Clubstep two times in a row in one level. * Multi Clysm - Old Cataclysm two times in a row in one level. Harder Levels * Bump (unrated) * Cycles HD (unrated) - A remake of Cycles with 2.0 objects and different gameplay. This level uses the song Cycles 2015, NOT the original one. * fairydust wave (unrated) - This is a copy of the wave segment in Fairydust. * impossible (unrated) * Red 13 Mega Collab (unrated) - The first part of the collaboration Infared. * TrusTa Challenge (unrated) - A simple challenge level that TrusTa apparently named after himself. Insane Levels * Acropolis 120 (unrated) - A version of Acropolis at 120% speed. * Aeon Air Challenge (unrated) - A challenge level meant for Aeon Air. * apocalyptic - A hell-themed level that picks off from where Bloodbath supposedly ended. * AzaFTW Challenge (unrated) - A challenge level meant for AzaFTW. * challenge af (unrated) * Checkpoint (unrated) * Energy Drink (unrated) * Fairydust 130 (unrated) - A version of Fairydust at 130% speed. * Fly Challenge (unrated) - A simple ship challenge level. * Hyper Tylenol (unrated) - A collaboration with Random, Troy Datchet, Lizy and GreenDragon. * ImpossiStep (unrated) * kasperchallenge (unrated) - A simple ship challenge level. * Stream Challenge 1 (unrated) * Tricksters Funhouse (unrated) * ultimate wave (unrated) - An extremely difficult mini-wave challenge level. * Ultrasonic 120 (unrated) - A version of Ultrasonic at 120% speed. Demon Levels Extreme Demons * Sakupen Hell (featured) - An Extreme Demon originally created and hacked by Noobas. Note that this is the old version with the mini straight-fly at the end. * Yatagarasu (featured) - An Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Viprin and more. He fixed it so it would be equal difficulty to Sonic Wave which caused a huge backlash and “nerf gun” jokes. Upcoming Levels * Ouroboros - An Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Viprin and several other creators. It is the spiritual sequel to Yatagarasu. * WOW - An extreme demon collaboration to be decorated by Chase97, Loogiah, Codex, Vlacc, Dudex, Namtar and Aquatias. Deleted Levels * Level - It was uploaded for just a short amount of time. It showcases his part in Sakupen Realm, an Extreme Demon seven-player collaboration verified by MeatiusGaming, although it still remains unrated. Videos References Category:Swedish Players Category:Level Creators